


help me komaeda

by Mxooi, Ulphine



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Mickey Mouse Club RPF
Genre: ;) help me, Cocaine, Coke, Comfort, Other, Shoe Kink, cock - Freeform, cocke, otp, what the fuck am I doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 05:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxooi/pseuds/Mxooi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulphine/pseuds/Ulphine
Summary: Who are you and how did you get here.Don't even ask.
Relationships: Mickey Mouse/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	help me komaeda

**Author's Note:**

> i think i need help

"Uh-huh G'morning Komaeda!"

" Hello, Mickey! Did you just wake up?"  
*  
"Uh-huh! I was watching you sleep. You always look cute when you sleep." *SNORTS COCAINE LOUDLY

"Aw, while I appreciate the gesture you look creepy as fucking hell with that bloody shoe in your hand."

"Uh-huh well..... I'm gonna solve this up your ass! Sound good?"

"Mm, no."

*trys to shove shoe*

*fucking runs*


End file.
